Frosted Love
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: When Jack Frost is flying over a city in Kentucky, he encounters an adult woman who believes in him and the other guardians. But who is this adult? How can she believe in them? But when Jack learns that she is the lost guardian Cupid, but she doesn't remember who she was, how can he save her from her fears and Pitch?
1. Who's the Girl?

Another day, another blizzard for the Guardian of fun, the one and only Jack Frost. It was winter time for North America and he was doing his normal route to make sure every window was frosted and every heart full of fun. He stood on the torch of the statue of liberty, letting the wind ruffle his pure white hair, blowing the strings on his frosted blue hoodie, he opened his closed eyes and let his sparkling blue eyes look over the now snowing New York City. He looked down toward the south and realized he missed a city. He raised his hooked wooden staff and flew into the air flying down to the south to give them another week of winter vacation. As he was flying he looked down at all of the smiling faces, the kids cuddling to their parents, and the lovers kissing in the new fallen snow. Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes at these adults, adults never believed in any of the guardians, they lost the magic and light in their hearts to believe. After 300 something years he finally had kids believing in him yet still, some just wouldn't believe. No matter how hard he could try some kid's hearts were just dark. He finally touched down somewhere in Kentucky. He looked around and saw the snow he left start to melt, he smirked to himself with a glint in his eyes. He wouldn't let these kids go back to school yet, for Pete's sake, they only had 2 weeks of break, that's not enough from the pressure of school. He jumped down from the top of a pine tree and flew through the mountains and into the city streets. He flew past every town window and frosted its panes. He slide on the power lines then jumped off and onto the top of a house, then once at the edge he jumped, letting the air lift him up and he blasted the clouds with an ice ball causing them to produce snow. He heard the children begin to cheer as the snow touched gently down onto the ground. He perched himself on some other power lines and watched the children play in the snow, making snowmen and having snow ball fights. He looked to a hill and saw children sledding down. He chuckled to himself as a smile spread across his face. He was about to jump back in the air when he heard a deeper laugh, his curiosity was peeked as he looked back at the small group. A new person had joined, an adult!? He flew in to get a closer look, and the hood of the red hoodie fell back and there was a woman with flowing brown hair and glowing blue eyes. She smiled as a snowball hit her in the back as she picked on up and threw it at the children. Then the children all ganged up on her and began to corner her. Even though she was about to get pelted a smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh, come on now this isn't fair. Even if she is an adult." Jack flew down and made a pile of snow balls form by her feet. Just then a snowballs starting hitting the kids and she wasn't throwing them. She was shocked and looked around from where the help was coming from. She looked beside of her and for a short moment she thought she saw someone standing there. But took this moment of weakness and picked up the balls from the pile and threw them at the kids knocking each one down on their butts. Each kid was down and the snow balls had stopped. She walked over to each kid with a smile on her face and helped each on up. Jack smiled as he prepared himself to fly off.

"Great game kids, next time don't mess with Jack Frost." Jack stopped in his tracks and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Did she just say my name?" _Jack thought to himself as he walked over closer to her.

"Who's Jack Frost?" One kid asked as she helped him up.

The woman put her hands on her hips and pretended to be shocked, "You mean you don't know who Jack Frost is? Have you not watched any Christmas special or Santa Clause 3?" She looked at the kids as they shook their heads. "Well you should all be ashamed. Jack Frost is the most wonderful being out there. He makes the snow fall, the blizzards come, he frosts every window pane, and he is the one who makes these snow days a reality. You should be thanking him for the snow today and all the fun you have had so far."

"Yeah, just like how we thank Santa for all of the presents, and how we thank the Easter Bunny for the eggs," a little girl spoke up.

"Do you still believe in those Kasey?" A young boy asked her.

"Of course I do!" She said with a smile with her two front teeth missing.

"Well, grow up! They aren't real, I don't get presents at Christmas!" the kid then walked over and pushed Kasey in the snow. The others laughed and pointed fingers at her as tears formed in her eyes.

Jack's hands gripped his staff tight, he hated seeing kids bullying others. He formed a snowball in his hand and was about to the throw it at the boy. When a snowball hit him anyway. He looked over at the woman who had the most angered expression on her face. "Leave her alone! Just because you get coal on Christmas for being such a rotten child doesn't mean you should push others around." The woman walked over to Kasey and picked her up in her arms. She dusted the snow off the girl and then sat her down behind her. "Now, I want all of you to go enjoy this snow day and don't let Jack Frost's beautiful work go to waste."

"_She thinks my work is beautiful,"_ Jack though as he smiled to himself.

The children walked away with a grumpy face but then smiled as they started to play again. The woman lowered herself to Kasey's level and smiled as she took of her glove and wiped away the tears from the small girl.

"You believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny and the tooth fairy too, don't you Angel?"

The woman with the flowing brown hair, smiled as her blue eyes glistened, "Of course I do Kasey. They are as real as the nose on your face." After that sentence she tapped Kasey on the nose and the little girl giggled. "Don't let Luke, get you down. They need our faith to keep doing what they do. So never lose faith and never let fear take you over. Remember Kasey, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing." With that Angel stood back up and sent Kasey on her way. She pulled her hood back up and started walking away.

But Jack had to see who this woman was who believed in him and all the others. He flew down in front of her and she stopped in surprise. His heart skipped a beat, did she see him? She looked curiously where he stood but then her cell phone rang. She looked at it and frowned, the sparkle in her eyes disappeared as she answered it. When she looked back up she walked right through Jack. "What do you want Nathan?" She had a hiss in her voice as she spoke into the phone.

When she was out of sight Jack sighed, he thought he had another believer there for a minute. He flew back up into the trees on the mountain and sat on one of the branches and just relaxed, finally finished working for the day. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and rested.

Hours had passed and it was now night time. He looked up at the full moon and the stars glittering in the sky. Just then he heard the crunching of his snow beneath someone's feet. He looked toward the sound and saw a figure climbing the mountain. He saw the red hoodie and blue jeans and new it was Angel. He watched her curiously as she walked further up on the mountain. She climbed all the way to the each of a cliff. She stood at the edge and Jack's frozen heart stopped, was she about to jump!? He flew fast toward her but then she sighed and sat down at its edge, and just looked out over the forest. He stopped and then just stood behind her. He continued to watch her and then she started to sing to herself. Her voice, wow, no wonder people called her Angel. She was so nice, her voice was beautiful. There was just one thing wrong with her, or at least in mortal eyes. Her looks were what people would consider undesirable. She was chubby, but others would call her fat. Jack sat down beside her and listened to her song.

"~Snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this lonely storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let me see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know.~" Suddenly it's like she couldn't sing anymore but she mouthed the words, but her voice wouldn't let her sing. Jack saw what was going on, she was crying and she was choking on the words. Even though she was an adult, he couldn't help but feel bad. After all she did defend him. He slowly put one arm around her trying to comfort her. "~The cold never bothered me anyway.~" She whispered and then looked out over the city again. "Jack Frost, or any of you. If you can hear me for some reason I have believed in you my entire life. I stood up for you, and how do you all repay me. You let me be alone. No friends, no love, no family. You left me all alone….After 20 years, you think I would stop believing but for some reason…I can't. I can see you sometimes, but then you're gone again."

"We are still here," Jack said figuring she couldn't hear him.

But she jumped and said in fear, "Whose there?!"

Jack was shocked, could she hear him? "Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, now come out from wherever you are hiding."

"But I'm right here," Jack said in joy taking his arm off her.

"Where?" Angel looked around for him but saw no one.

"Here!" Jack said again.

Angel shook her head and sighed, "I must be going crazy."

"No you're not. It's me, Jack Frost."

"Sure you are."

"No I am!" Jack was now trying desperately to get her to see him.

"Ok sure." She was tired of fighting and decided to play along with this voice. "So "Jack Frost" why can't I see you then?"

"I don't know why you can't see me. But you can hear me isn't that good enough."

"I guess, a voice is better than nothing to talk to." She smiled at herself.

"Ok, so talk. I'll listen. Why are you out here in the cold anyway?"

"The cold never bothered me. But I'm out here because, well I always come out here when I feel lonely. Normally I talk to the moon, but it never responds."

"Yeah, he never responds to me either. He has a way of teasing people, making them figure out their own problems."

Angel giggled and then shook her head, "Well, today I feel extra lonely because today is my 20th birthday."

"Well happy birthday! I guess I dedicate my snow day to your birthday then."

"Thank you, you are the first person in 12 years to wish me happy birthday." Now for some reason she was opening up to this voice, telling him her life story. "I was raised by foster parents since I was a baby, but then they died and I didn't want to go anywhere else so I ran away. Since I was 8 I lived on my own. I slept in these mountains and each night the moon was my only friend. This town never got snow before, then one day, out of the blue it started snowing. And something told me it was Jack Frost, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a boy with white hair flying in the sky wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants, but not wearing shoes. Of course that was 6 years ago, when I was 14."

Jack couldn't say anything, the boy she saw was him. But it had only been 2 years since they defeated Pitch Black. So he had a believer before anyone else! He wanted to go stay and talk but he had to go to the North Pole and had to ask North a question. "Hey Angel, I have to go for a little bit."

"It's ok, I'm use to people leaving." She crossed her arms laid them on her bent knees.

"No, I'm not leaving for good. I will be back. Here," he said and then laid a snow globe down. "If you need me just break that and I will be here." She looked over and saw the snow globe. She gasped, maybe she wasn't crazy after all. "I'll be back when you need me." Jack jumped in the air and but then turned around to say one more thing. "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing." He smirked as he flew off and left Angel with a gasp.


	2. Cupid?

Jack flew as fast as he could. He had so many questions to ask North, since the man in the moon will never answer him. He had never flown so fast in his life, he didn't even stop to make it snow in Canada. He flew straight to the pole and flew into North's office. He busted through the window and landed in front of the wooden desk. A man with a white bread, wearing red and had two tattoos on each arm, one saying naughty, one saying nice, jumped from being startled. Jack tumbled and rolled and hit the wooden desk with a thud. He shook his head and stood up, blinking his eyes to regain his sight.

"Allo Jack!" The man said with a thick Russian accent. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be out having fun?"

"That's just it Santa, I have a question to ask." Jack bent over picking up his staff as he talked.

"What's the question?"

"What does it mean when an adult can hear you, but can't see you?" Jack leaned against his staff but then when North heard the question, he broke the ice he was working on. He looked up at Jack in shock.

"Come with me Jack." Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. He followed the big man down the stairs and into the work shop. The place was busy and hectic, filled with Yetis making toys for next Christmas. Even though it was in the North Pole, it was warm, cozy and smelled like hot coco and cookies. North was walking very fast for a big man and Jack was having a hard time keeping up. Jack followed North all the way to a large library filled to the brim with books. North climbed a ladder to the top shelf and pulled out a large and dusty book. He climbed back down to where Jack was and laid the book on the table with a thud. Dust flew everywhere causing Jack to cough and choke on it. The big man opened up the book and flipped through the pages in a frenzy. "Do you know what happens to a guardian when he or she dies?"

"Nope, I only experienced death as human," he joked with himself.

"Well we were never sure either, but there used to be a guardian beside Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and myself. But she died, back in the Dark Ages when Pitch first took over the fear of people."

"Who was she?" As of right now he was having a hard time connecting the pieces.

"Have you ever heard of cupid?"

"Yeah, he is the guy in the diaper that shoots people with arrows."

"Wrong Jack, Cupid was the guardian of love, and she dressed in more than a diaper." Just then North used his magic to make a figure of Cupid. There stood a beautiful, skinny woman with piercing green eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She was in a white dress, pulling back a bow loaded with an arrow, and angel wings outstretched. Jack was amazed, this girl was beautiful! "Pitch went after her first because Love is the most powerful thing in this world. He trapped her by herself and killed her. When we arrived she was lying in his liar died. We didn't know what had happened, how she had died or what would happen now. But that's how he took over the first time by destroying love. And then the second time, he tried to destroy dreams and fun."

"But wait, what does this have to do with my question?"

"Jack, adults can't see us or hear us, there have been no exceptions, ever! No adult in history has ever been able to believe us. This woman you met could be Cupid in human form."

"Impossible, this girl has blue eyes, brown hair, isn't that skinny. Plus her name is-"

"Angel?" North finished his sentence. Jack's mouth dropped, how did Angel turn into Cupid and Cupid back to Angel?

"So wait, you are telling that the girl I met is that girl right there!" Jack said pointing at the figure.

"Possibly, I'm still not sure what happens when a guardian dies."

"Well if that's the case, how do we unlock her memories?" Jack asked but then snapped his fingers. "Her teeth! If she was human before she has to have baby teeth!" Jack jumped into the air to fly to the tooth palace but was then pulled back down by Santa. "What?"

"Jack, you can't retrieve her memories."

"Why not?"

"Her memories were so bad to her that she took the teeth herself and locked them away in a far off vault and only she knows the combination to open it."

"How bad can memories be?"

"Remember how you desperately wanted to know if you had a family you loved?"

"Yeah?"

"She never had a family. No one to love, no one to call mom, sister, or lover. She was all alone and being alone and having no one to love is her worst fear. Right now, if you want her to remember being a guardian to see if it is her, don't let her be alone." Jack nodded and flew up and out of the window.

Questions buzzed through his head as he flew back to Kentucky. Who was this girl? Was she really Cupid at one point? He frowned and then remembered what North said, her greatest fear is being alone, and having no one to love. Right now, he put off his duties being a guardian and flew back to just be with her. To be there for her.


	3. Jack Frost is Real!

Angel woke up in the snow banks on the cliff where Jack left her. Each night she would go back to that cliff to see if his voice ever responded. She pulled the snow globe from her hoodie pocket and looked at it. Snow swirled around inside but she put it back in her pocket. It would never work. She stood up and walked down the mountain side again and back to the city. She walked past all of the nice buildings and to the remains of a broken down house that people claimed was haunted. She kicked down the door and then put it back. Inside of the ruin house she walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. There was a broken down bed and some covers. She sat down on the bed and looked out the shattered window. She sighed breathing in the winter air. She looked over at her calendar and in three days it would be Valentine's Day. The day she dreaded most of all. She dreaded walking through the city streets and seeing happy couples giving presents to each other, kissing and hugging and…yuck! Angel really didn't think it was gross, she just resented them for their love. She closed her eyes and began to cry, would she ever have anyone to love. Just then a shadow started forming underneath her bed. It was a swirling shadow of dark sand. Just then a snowball came through the window and hit her in the back. Angel lifted her head and wiped her tears, she looked out the window and didn't see anyone.

She went to a wooden dresser and opened a drawer, inside was a book of legendary figures. She flipped through the pages until she reached the chapter about Jack Frost. She began to read it aloud, "Jack Frost, the cold and evil spirit of winter. Responsible for blizzards, deaths from colds and flus people get from the cold, and many other things that come with winter. He has never been seen, but can be felt. He nips at noses of children to try and get them to fear him. All he wants is the fear of children."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" There was that voice again, "I am in no way, shape, form, or fashion evil. Whoever wrote that book needs to get their facts straight."

Angel's head jolted up when she heard the voice, and sitting on her window sill was a young man, around the age of 23, wearing a blue frosted hoodie, brown pants, and had white hair. But what interested her most was his eyes. Those pure blue eyes that glistened with fun. She was speechless at first but then screamed. Jack jumped into the air, floating there and then flew over to her and covered her mouth and pushed her against the bed, which of course caused her to kick and struggle. "SHHHHHH! I'm not going to hurt you. Remember, we talked before on the cliff." But then reality struck him, she could see him. He looked back at her in confusion and then pulled away quickly. "Wait, can you see me?"

"Yes I can see you!" She said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Who are you!?"

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost." He said dodging the pillow.

"You can't be Jack Frost!" She grabbed another pillow and threw it at him. "Jack Frost is invisible and evil."

"Well like I said, that's all wrong," he dodged the other pillow and flew up into the air.

She grabbed her final pillow and chucked it at his head. "Prove your good then!"

He looked over at her and was hit in the face with the pillow and Angel started laughing. He fell down to the floor and then stood up and smiled seeing her smiling and laughing. He too then started to chuckle. "Ok if you don't believe me want to go outside and have a snowball fight?"

Angel was hesitant at first but then agreed. She ran downstairs as he flew out the window and toward the forest. She followed him and they went to a clearing in the forest where the ground was covered in snow. Angel grab some snow and balled them up and made a small fort for herself. Jack leaned against a tree, throwing a snowball up and then catching with a smile. "You can make that as big as you want that won't help you against me."

"We will see," she gave a cocky smirk and he just laughed.

"Sweet heart, this is my element. I control snow and ice. You can't win." He dropped the snow ball and walked over toward her and finished her fort for her. She gave an evil glare but then smiled. She made her ammo pile and then hid behind the snow bank. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Without warning she threw a snowball at him. He flew into the air and then threw a snowball at her but she dodged with a smile and she threw another one. "No fair you can fly!"

"All fair in love and war princess." He threw another snowball and then went to the ground and skated around on the snow, throwing snow balls at her. In dodging them, Angel seemed to be dancing in the snow. Jack smiled and threw a bunch of snowballs at once and she ducked behind her snow bank. She grabbed a handful of snow and threw a huge snowball at hit. He barely missed it as it splattered into a tree. He looked back at the dust left on the tree and when he looked back a snow ball beamed him in the gut. He looked at Angel who did nothing but smile for actually landing a hit on Jack Frost. "It's on now!" With a smirk, Jack formed a bunch of snowballs around him and then started throwing them at Angel. Angel ran away from the attack, laughing and going deeper into the forest. She ran up the mountain ducking behind trees away from his attacks. Higher and higher she ran until she reached the cliff edge. When she opened her eyes from laughing she saw the edge and tried to stop, but she stopped right at the edge and lost her balance. She fell over and screamed.

"ANGEL!" Jack flew down the side of the cliff like a rocket and swooped underneath her caught her in his arms. She stopped screaming and looked at the man with wide eyes, and he looked back at her with fear in his. He flew her back up to the cliff and sat her down. "Don't do that again. Give me a heart attack." He laughed as he sat down beside her.

"You think I was any better off?" She laughed and then laid back in the snow and looked up at the sky. Jack laid back beside her and stared up at the sky as well. "Ok, so you are really Jack Frost."

"Took you long enough to see," he joked to her.

She laughed but then frowned, "Since you are real, how come you never came to me before now?"

"But I have. Remember the other day when those kids were throwing snow balls at you, and then snowballs started hitting them out of nowhere. Well that was me. Even though you're an adult, 6 against 1 isn't a fair game. Fun. But not fair."

"So you helped me then? Thank you for the help I guess." Things then got quiet and Angel started making snow angels. She waved her arms in the snow over her head and started moving her legs. She rose up and looked at the perfect snow angel she left in the ground. Jack chuckled and made one himself and stood beside her, looking at their angels. "So what happens now?" She asked Jack suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I go back to being alone, and you go back to what you do? Or what?" She frowned, fearing she would be alone again. Back in her house the dark sand uttered a laugh.

"No, it's not winter in the south for a while, so I got plenty of time to spare. If you want, we could have fun every day and I can make it snow for a while until then."

Angel heart soared, she wouldn't be alone anymore. "Yeah, I would like that a lot." She blushed and bit her lip a little bit. Jack never really thought anything was cute, but that face was actually kind of cute. Jack looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, they had been playing longer than he thought.

"We better get you back home."

"What home?" Angel frowned and averted her eyes from him.

"Well back to your house." He then flew behind her and picked her up in his arms. She blushed and threw her arms around his neck, not wanting to fall. "Buckle up." He darted off over the forest and back to the city. But instead of flying throw it, he flew over it. Angel looked down at all of the lights and she awed in wonder. It looked so beautiful from the sky. But then she noticed something, even though she was in the arms of the winter spirit, she wasn't cold. His touch, didn't make her chill. In fact….it was warm. She felt all snug and cozy and safe in his arms. She didn't know what to think being in a man arms. She had never loved anybody or had them love her. She looked up at him, and there in front of her was a handsome face. His pure white hair ruffling in the wind, the stars sparkling in his eyes, the smile he always wore and even his lips seemed to sparkle like snow. She wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and just be close to him but she refrained. She knew he was a spirit and not human. She could never love him, and he would never love her. He flew her back into her house and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in like a child and then walked back over to the window. But Angel sensed something, and it scared her.

"Jack," she cooed softly.

He turned back around, "What is it?"

"Could you umm….stay here for the night?" She looked away from his gaze as he looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He walked back over to her.

"There's something wrong here. All I can feel is fear right now. Please don't leave?" She looked back at him and he saw nothing but fear in her beautiful eyes. He frowned and knew exactly what was going on. Pitch.

He frowned but then smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll stay here and protect you from fear." She smiled and rolled over on her side and went to sleep.


	4. Pitch is back

Jack walked around the room looking for any signs of Pitch. But of course the one places he didn't look. "Under the bed," Jack said under his breath and there he saw a hole that was swirling in darkness. He knew that Pitch had already gotten to her. Jack stood up and looked around, just then he saw black sand fly out the window. He looked back to Angel but then flew out the window following the sand. He followed it into the forest and it disappeared. "I know you're there Pitch! But why are you after Angel!"

"You already know that answer Jack," the dark, cold British voice answered back. "I can't let love return to this world. It's so much easier to spread fear when there is nothing but hate."

"So she is Cupid!"

"You really are so ignorant aren't you? You're so thick! Of course she is Cupid! I thought I was rid of love long ago when I killed her."

Jack gripped his staff and his teeth gritted, "So, North was right, you killed her!" Jack shot an ice beam at a shadow but it just disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. "What happened that day?!"

"She was so easy to lure in. You know, it's ironic really. The guardian of love, and she was never loved at all. Which was why it was easy. Pretend to be the one she loved, call out her name and she fell right into my clutches. Just like you did when you looked for your teeth." Jack was getting more and more angry with each second. "When she right into my trap she tried to destroy me by herself, but she was already corned by me. She died by her own arrow. I used darkness to deflect the arrow and it went right back into her. And the poof, love was no more."

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled in anger as he threw ice beams all around him.

"You wanted to know Jack. And the truth hurts doesn't it!" Suddenly Pitch stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell fear Jack. Your fear!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jack flew toward the shadow, but that was all he was doing, just chasing shadows.

"Oh but I know what you are afraid of! But it's different than last time. Last time you were afraid people would never see you, and never believe in you. But now, ohhh this fear is even stronger than before!" The shadows growled in hunger for Jack's fear.

"LEAVE ANGEL ALONE!" He blasted the whole area with ice beams and he fell to the ground, weak. He panted as he used his staff to pull himself up.

The shadows laugh echoed as they flew away and the last thing Pitch whispered, "Angel."

Jack tried to catch his breath as he stumbled back to Angel's house. He was too weak to fly so he climbed into her room and through the window. It was weird to him, Pitch only goes after children, but now he's going after an adult. But she used to be a guardian, so it made sense, he guessed. He was just so tried he had to rest. He was afraid of how she would react when she woke up, but he slipped under her covers and laid beside her. "Just for a little bit." He told himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Do you wanna build a snowman?

The sun rose in the east and its rays beamed through the broken window. Jack rolled over in sleep to face Angel. In his sleep he threw an arm around and pulled her close to him. He snuggled his face in her hair but then jumped awake when he realized how close he was to her. He sprang from the bed, his heart beating out of his chest. He calmed down and looked back to her. She looked to peaceful when she was asleep. No fears, no bad thoughts, just blissful sleep. He smiled and looked upon her with caring eyes. He sighed, what was going on with him. He shook of what he was thinking and flew out the window. He flew around the city looking for breakfast for Angel. He couldn't be seen by adults so he could take whatever he wanted. He scanned the area until he found a restaurant fixing pancakes. The smell of the melted chocolate chips whiffed into his nose and he smiled. He flew down to grab a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, syrup, and milk, and flew back to her house.

When he got back she was stirring about to wake up. He looked around the room and found a broken table. He got an idea! He broke off half of the legs and made a bed table. He put the food on it and smiled at his breakfast. But he thought something was missing. Flowers! He flew out like a jet and looked for flowers. He found a flower shop and took a rose and flew back as fast as a comet to her room. He laid the rose on the tray but then he breathed on it, giving it a frosted look.

Angel rose from her sleep to the smell of pancakes in her room. She rubbed her eyes and focused in on Jack holding a tray of pancakes. He smiled as he sat it down on her lap. "Where did you get these?" She asked, but in truth she didn't care.

"Well, no one can see me so I kind of just uhhh took them," he rubbed his hand behind his neck embarrassed.

"Thank you, I haven't had a good breakfast in a while," with that she was about to dig into the food, but then she saw the frosted red rose. A blush warmed her cheeks as she picked it up. Jack watched as his heart pounded away in his chest, he hoped she liked it. "Jack….this rose…its…its….beautiful." And for the first time in forever, Jack Frost blushed.

"T-thank you," Jack stuttered and his blush grew brighter. He watched her then start eating the food in front of her. He sat down on the bed beside her as he thought about Pitch. He knew something had to be done about Pitch. He wouldn't leave Angel alone until she was dead again. As a guardian Jack was supposed to protect children, but she needed protecting more than anyone else. She finished her meal and sat the tray down and wiped her mouth to get rid of her milk mustache. "So what fun do you want to have today, love?" He chuckled to himself poking fun at the fact she didn't know she was Cupid, while she proceeded to fan girl so hard. You could not even imagine how hard she was fan girling. It took all that she could from squealing loudly.

She cleared her throat and composed herself, "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Jack asked as he reached his hand out to her. She took his hand slowly as he lifted her up from her bed, making her floating with the winter wind.

"I would love to build a snow man!" She smiled with immense amount of glee. He flew with her out the window, but he didn't carry her, this time he held her hand and let her fly over the city with him. She was shocked and she started flailing her arms around and kicking her legs trying to fly.

"Calm down, just let it go." The sound of his lulling voice calmed her as she outstretched her arms and legs and flew over the city. She watched from above the people walking down the streets, laughing and having fun. But no amount of fun could top what she is experiencing right now. Cradled in the winter clouds, holding the warm hand of the winter spirit, letting the wind flow through her hair. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face.

Jack looked down at her and the joy on her face. His heart began to beat faster, was he falling for the guardian of love? He shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts, he had no time for love, only fun. He saw the same clearing in the woods where he and she had the snow fight. He flew her down there and sat her down gently.

Angel smiled and started rolling up balls of snow to make the base for the snowman. "Hey I have an idea. Let's have a contest, let's see whose snowman is better."

"Ok love, but again I am the spirit of winter, I control snow, I could make 30 snowmen before you could finish one," he said waving the snow around to make a snowman.

"Oh no, frosty, this time you do it the old fashion way. You roll the balls yourself, not use your powers."

But Jack had only ever used his powers to make a snowman. He didn't know how he would do with his bare hands. He looked at his hands in confusion and then back at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, let's see how good you are without the staff and the powers," she grabbed his staff and laid it down softly. She went back to working on rolling the base.

Jack squatted down and tried to make a snowball, but it kept falling apart in his hands. He struggled but finally made the snow ball. He looked over to Angel to see what she was doing and saw that she already had the base made and was working on the second ball. He then put the snowball on the ground and started rolling it and snow collected to it. It got bigger and bigger. At one point it got so big he couldn't push it anymore. Angel heard grunting and turned around to see Jack trying to push a snowball twice his size. She laughed at the sight of his struggling to make a snowman! He the spirit of winter, having trouble building a simple snowman. She rolled her eyes and went back to her own snowman. Jack then gave up pushing the large snow ball and made the middle ball. Angel went into the forest to find some rocks and twigs for the snowman and when she came back Jack was struggling to pick up the middle piece. He was a scrawny boy after all and doesn't have a lot of muscle. She laughed again and began to put the final details on her snowman. Jack was getting frustrated and was very tempted to use his powers. But he refrained because he didn't want Angel to be mad at him. When it was all said and done Angel was done with her snowman before he was. She walked over and instead of seeing a clean and smooth snow, the balls were clumpy in spots and had holes where he pushed them. He had drew a face on the snowman instead of finding rocks and the mouth was crocked and the eyes were not in line. While Angel's snowman was smooth, had arms and rock buttons and eyes and mouth. Jack rubbed his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "It seems you beat the winter spirit in snow man building contest, love."

"You're not so bad though, I mean for the first time not using your powers," she smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks, but I know when I am beaten, and you certainly beat me. You're snowman is amazing!" As he was talking, he was walking around her snow man admiring her work. "You know I must say, this is almost as good as mine if I had my powers. You really did well."

"Thanks, well I kind of had a lot of time to myself. So whenever I was bored, I just came out here and built snowmen." She then laughed to herself, "I would usually made them like warm hugs." Jack chuckled thinking that was cute. She then punched his arm playfully, with a laugh of her own.

"Hey," Jack said with a laugh. "So it's going to be that way huh?"

"Bring it, Frosty!" She said with a huge smile, as she got into a fighting stance. Jack smiled and then tackled her. With laughs filling the forest the two began to wrestle each other. But because he was a smaller frame than her, she had the advantage, but ol' Jack wasn't going to give up so easily. With all of his might he would try to pin her down in the snow, only to get thrown off and tackled himself. The two were at it for minutes. They got too close the edge of a hill and tumbled down together. They reached the bottom and Jack had finally pinned her down.

"Pinned ya!" He said triumphantly. They both laughed, that was until they realized the position they were in. Angel realized that he had her pinned down by her wrist, with his body straddled over her. Jack's eyes widen as he looked at them for a second but then quickly jumped up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen." He started backing away in sort of a panic.

But Angel thought it was cute the way he reacted, "Jack, it okay. I know it was an accident." She stood up and walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Calm down buddy." She giggled with a smile, seeing he was still partially freaking out. "Hey come on, let's walk around town for a little bit."

"You sure?" Jack asked picking his staff up.

"Yeah no one can see you, so no big deal." She started walking towards the city and Jack floated beside her.


	6. Ice Skating

The city was bustling as usual. Cars honking, kids screaming wanting toys, and lovers sitting on park benches kissing. The two walked around the crazy city and into the park for a solace. Inside the park was pines tree frosted in the snow. In the center of the park was a lake. Which of course was frozen solid thanks to Jack. Angel sat down at a bench and looked at the lake longingly. In her mind, she wanted to go skating, but she was afraid of falling and hurting herself. Jack looked down at her and saw her longing face and he smiled.

"Want to go skating, love?" Jack said as he lowered himself and stood in front of her.

"You mean ice skating? Oh, no. I've never been ice skating so I know I will fall on my butt….a lot."

"Not with the spirit of winter by your side."

She looked at him and realized he wasn't going to give anytime soon. So she sighed and stood up reluctantly. He smiled and then flew off toward the lake. She walked over to the edge and realized she didn't have any skates. "Oh, looks like I don't have skates. Too bad." She was walking away when Jack made a pair out of ice. She glared at him and he just laughed. She rolled her eyes as she sat down to put them on.

Angel stood up and looked at the ice. Her heart was beating away in her chest, she didn't want to fall and break something. Jack saw this and skated over to her. "Jack, I can't do it."

"Yes you can." He held out his hand to her. "Take my hand, love."

She took a deep breath, and lifted one foot and sat it down on the ice. Her foot wasn't stable so it moved on the slick ice and she gasped and grabbed Jack's hand tighter. She closed her eyes, exhaled and put her other foot onto the ice. She was stiff as a board, heart racing, and sweat pouring from her face. Jack breathed cool air on her face and whispered in her ear, "Let it go." She relaxed and opened her eyes. Jack skated in front of her, grabbing both of her hands and pulled her forward. "I won't let go. I promise." He kept pulling her forward, until she was brave enough to try it on her own. Minutes passed and she smiled and nodded. She was ready to try to skate. Jack let go and she moved one foot backwards to push herself. She moved a little but lost her balance. She flailed her arms to try and regain but slipped and fell backwards. Instead of feeling the cold hard ice, she feel into Jack's arms. He helped her back up and showed her how to skate. She followed his form and soon enough she was skating just like him. She was skating fast all around the frozen lake as Jack stood in the middle watching her. Just then Jack saw a look fall on Angel's face, a look of determination. She started speeding up, she moved her arms pumping herself faster. Faster and faster until she found the speed she wanted. Just then, she leaped into the air. Timed slowed down, as Jack watched her soar over him. His mouth dropped, watching her hair fly behind her head, the sun outlining her body and glistening off her eyes. Time then sped up when she didn't land correctly and fell on her butt. "Angel!" Jack skated over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "That was amazing! Are you okay?!" He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was awesome though." Jack helped her stand up and she rubbed her butt with a look of pain. "Looks like I need to work on my landing though."

Jack chuckled, "Well landing is always the hardest part. Let's just take it nice and slow." Angel nodded and Jack stood beside her, holding her hand. Hand in hand the two skated together around the lake. Ever since Jack came, this was the most fun Angel has had in a long time.

Hours had passed with the two just enjoying each other's company, when a small voice broke the fun. "Who's your new friend Angel?" Angel and Jack turned around to see the little girl, Kasey. They skated over to her and the entire time Kasey was staring where Jack was standing.

"What do you mean Kasey?" Angel asked the small child.

"I mean, who's the boy with the white hair. I've never seen him around before," the girl pointed a finger straight at Jack.

Jack's heart stopped and a smile was spread from ear to ear. "You mean you can see me?"

"Yeah I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able too?" The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Well I'm Jack Frost. Only kids who believe in me can see me," Jack knelt down to be eye level with the girl.

"Can Angel see you?"

Angel and Jack both smiled, "Yes I can."

"But she's an adult, I thought you said only kids could see you."

"Well, she is the exception."

"She must be really special huh?" The little girl teased about the two being together. Both Jack and Angel's eyes widen and words were lodged in their throats. But then Jack smiled.

"Yes, Angel is really special to me." Angel's heart was so loud she was afraid Jack would hear it. "She is a very special person, that Santa has put me in charge of keeping her safe."

"Santa told you to watch over her?!" The little girl was amazed hearing that Santa was real.

"Well the Easter Bunny was busy with Easter coming up, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman are always working so I guess I was the last resort." The child's eyes grew as large as plates hearing the names of all her dreams become a reality. "Now go on and play with your friends. I got a job to protect a very special person, if you know what I mean." Jack winked at the little girl and she winked back with a smile. As she ran off, Jack stood back up and looked at Angel. "Kids huh?"

"Yeah, full of life and imagination. I love kids."

"Are you close with Kasey or something?"

"Well, Kasey is always being bullied by other kids and I can't stand bullying. So I took it upon myself to protect her. I guess you could say I'm her Guardian."

Jack wanted to tell her so much that she really was a guardian. But he still couldn't find the words to use. How to tell her? When to tell her? And would she even believe him.


	7. I'm a what?

After skating until sunset, Jack flew Angel back to her house. With nothing but a smile on her face, Angel jumped into her bed and sat there just looking at Jack. But his demeanor had changed. He wasn't as playful as he normally is. His brow was furrowed in deep thought. He took a deep breath and came over and sat beside her.

"Angel, there is something you need to know." His tone of voice was so serious.

"What is it?" she heard the tone and it frightened her.

"The boogeyman is after you."

"The boogeyman?" She raised an eyebrow not believing in the boogeyman.

"Well he prefers to be called Pitch Black, but he is after you."

"Why me?"

"Cause you are a guardian. The guardian of love to be exact."

"Wait, what?"

"A guardian is chosen by the man in the moon. A long time ago for some reason I don't know, he chose you to be Cupid, the guardian of love. Back in the dark ages, Pitch killed you, and according to North, when a guardian dies they become human and forget everything about guardianship." Angel put her hands on her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Angel, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you. I didn't want to tell you but, you're in danger! Pitch is feeding off your fears and he is trying to kill you again, because well love is the most powerful thing in the world. It surpasses wonder, hope, dreams, and fun." Angel shook her head with a frown, Jack saw she wasn't listening. "Listen, if you can come with me, we can take you to your baby teeth and get your memories back. You see that's why tooth fairy collects the teeth is because-"

Jack was cut off by Angel standing up in anger, "No Jack! Cupid isn't real. No one even knows Cupid existence anymore! I was born 20 years ago, I was never around in the dark ages. I have been alone for 20 years! And now you're telling me that I had a past life!"

"Well even I had a past life before I became Jack Frost. I was a boy in a village with a family, and I saved my little sister from falling into the ice but I did and froze to death. That was until the man in the moon saved me and turned me into Jack Frost. You must have done something for him to choose you." Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in his eyes. "Angel, please believe me. I don't want to lose you. Please come with me to get your memories back."

Angel averted her eyes away from his gaze and to the floor. A frown formed on her beautiful lips. "Jack, I can't."

"Why not?" Jack was starting to become angry, but he held his anger in.

"Because, there is no possible way that I could be Cupid. Look at me…" She gestured to her whole self.

Jack frowned and then turned her around and hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her right shoulder and whispered in her ear with his cool breath, "You are a wonderful person. You're caring, fun loving, full of spirit, and full of love." Angel's heart stopped and her breaths shortened. No one had ever done this to her before. Instinctively she reached her right hand up and ran her fingers through his icy hair. "Angel, please believe me. I can't lose you." He then kissed her cheek and her face turned blood red. She turned around to face him with no expression on her face except shock. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, normal glittering with fun, but now flooded with plea.

Angel sighed and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll go." With those words Jack leaped into the air with a cheer of delight.

"Great, so where did you hide your teeth?" Jack came back down to the ground with a big smile but then frowned when he saw that she didn't know. "Oh yeah, you don't remember." Jack put a finger underneath his chin and pondered. "Well, North seemed to know. Let's go ask him."

"How are we going to get there fast enough? Valentine's is in 2 days."

Jack smirked and pulled out a snow globe and whispered to it, "The North Pole."

"Wait, are we really going to Santa's workshop?"

"Yep, hold on," he grabbed her hand and threw the snow globe down and a magic portal appeared. He jumped into pulling her along with him.

Next thing Angel knew they were in Santa's workshop. The brown haired girl gazed in wonder at the sight set before her. All around toys were flying, the joyful noise of each and every toy. She could practically hear the children laughter. It filled her soul and heart to the brim. The smell of cookies of all kinds filled the air and flew their way into her nose, sending her senses on a heavenly ride. Everywhere she looked, yetis of all colors building toys and testing them. She had always thought the elves made the toys, but really Santa has his own staff of yetis.

"I know, amazing isn't it?" Jack asked watching her be amazed.

"It's more than amazing!"

"I know, I've been trying to bust in here for years, and now it's like I have my own red carpet."  
"Wait bust in?" Her amazement quickly turned from the workshop to him.

"Oh, I never got in," Jack laughed. "The yetis always stopped me. Hey Phil," he waved to a yeti as he walked on. Angel quickly followed behind him, honestly scared the yetis would throw her out. "Hey North!" Jack called to a large man with a white bread. In Angel's heart she couldn't believe it. IT WAS SANTA CLAUS! She stood in star struck with her mouth gaping. Jack turned to look at her and all he could do was laugh. Seeing her unblinking star struck face, it just made him laugh.

The big man turned around to face Jack but then saw the brown haired girl. "JACK!" The man yelled with a thick Russian accent, "Why did you bring a human here!?"

"North, calm down. It's Angel, she has agreed to find her teeth but she can't remember where she hid them. We was hoping you would know."

North looked at the woman up and down and then smiled, "Cupid! It's been a long time old friend! How have you been holding up?"

Angel came too from her star struck state and looked over at Jack, "You really weren't joking were you?" Then she looked back at North, "I really am Cupid…aren't I?" North then nodded with a smile.

"You were one of the most amazing guardians in history! Your arrows, able to make anyone fall in love. Not only that but you were able to defeat Pitch before we even came along. You are the oldest living guardian to ever be. But when the dark ages came, love was at its weakest point and that's how Pitch killed you," the bearded man explained everything to her.

"So where did I hide my baby teeth?"

North stood up and walked to the globe with a smile, "Where else would a guardian of love hide anything? In the city of love. Paris, France!"

"Welp, let's head to France. It's winter there so I can have some fun before we leave." Jack said kicking his staff into his hand.

"Wait, you mean to tell me we are going to Paris? The city of love? When it's almost Valentine's day?" Angel did not want to see all of the kissy couples when she had no one to love.

"Well, that all depends whether or not you want to be guardian again?" North said as he took a seat in his chair.

"Don't worry Angel. We'll go in, get your teeth and get out," Jack had his cocky grin as usual as he spoke these words.

Angel sighed and she felt the fear in her heart grow stronger. She knew she was going to be alone yet again for Valentine's Day. But maybe, just maybe if she became a guardian again, she wouldn't be alone anymore. Maybe if she became Cupid, Jack could love her. Maybe….just maybe.

"Alright, how do we get to Paris?"


	8. Paris!

With that Jack took her hand and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. She screamed in surprise, which just made Jack laugh with glee. Her arms were flailing again but then she calmed down when the snow of the north gently hit the warmth in her cheeks. It calmed her, the nice chill air against her warm cheeks. Jack flew faster than normal, he seemed to be in a hurry to find her teeth. They passed over Norway, Sweden, Scotland, England, and then finally they were in France. Jack, being playful, landed on the tip of the Eiffel tower with her in his arms. The two of them looked over the light filled city. Every little twinkling, the air just filled with the smell of love! It was like just being here made you fall in love.

"Well, being here give you any idea where they are?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"No clue, sorry." She sighed and then he flew her down to a street and sat her down at a café table.

"Maybe if we walk around, it will jog your memories."

"Hopefully." She looked the city but then smiled. "Jack, I've always wanted to come here. So while we are waiting for my memory to come back, can we visit some of the famous things of Paris?"

"Of course, love." He smiled at her as her smile stretched over her face. "But right now, let's find you some place to sleep for the night."

"I can't get a hotel room. I don't have any money."

"You said anything about a room? You deserve the best seat in the city." He then looked over at the Eiffel Tower.

"You mean me sleep in the Eiffel Tower?"

"Well, I'll make you a bed out of snow," with that he took her by the hand and flew her back up to the top. On the balcony of the tower, he made a bed of snow and a sheet of ice crystals. "Sleep here for the night and tomorrow we will go look around."

"But Jack, Valentine's day is in two days, I don't have time for sleep."

"Yes you do, now lay down." He said playfully as she groaned and laid on the bed of snow. It was so soft and quite cozy. She curled right up with her ice blanket. It wasn't long that she was asleep. Jack frowned as he watched her sleep. Then he furrowed his brow and scolded himself. He was indeed falling in love with the guardian of love! But he didn't have time for love, he had a job to do as a guardian and had to have fun. If he fell in love, who knows what might happen to him. But what about Angel? Did she already love him? Now he felt guilty, he realized that all this time he had been trying to woo her, to make her fall in love with him. He had even started calling her love! He threw his head back but then looked at the moon. Under his breath he began to talk to the moon. "You put her here, the least you can tell her is why! Why her? Why me?" But the moon never answered back, "Great talk." He sighed and then sat on the railing.

Just then he heard Angel begin to mumble in her sleep, "Jack." He looked over and she was squirming. "Jack!" Her voice was growing louder and fuller of fear. He looked above her head and saw black sand swirling around her. He growled and then sprang from the railing. He ran over to her side and began to whisper softly to her.

"Angel I'm here, its okay." But she wouldn't stop squirming. He bit his lip and got underneath the covers with her. Yet no matter how much he would smoothly talk to her she wouldn't stop screaming his name. He took in a deep breath and remember that what calms children down is singing. A lullaby. He had never sung before but this time he would have too. He didn't even know if he was good at singing or not. He then remembered that song she was singing that night on the mountain. He cleared his throat and tried to remember the words. "~Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen~" his voice was deep and so handsome, like a male angel. "~a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king~" he changed some of the words so it would suite him. "~The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried~" as he sand he watched as her squirming stopped and the whimpering slowed. "~Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show, well know they know~" He then moved really closer to her ear and softly sang the next few words. "~Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on~" he then kissed her cheek. "~The cold never bothered me anyway~" He wasn't sure what the original meaning to this song was, but to him he sang about how he can't hold back his love for her. He has tried so hard to hold it in, but no longer can. But he would never let her know. He sword right then, he would never let her know how he felt about her.


	9. Heart of Ice

Morning came and Angel rubbed her eyes sleepily. She rose from her snow bed and saw Jack sitting on the railing looking out over the city. He had a great look of thought on his face, and the last time she saw that look was when he told her she was Cupid. She stood up and walked over to him. "Jack, are you okay?" She moved her head so she could see his eyes.

"Hmm?" He came too from his thoughtful state with a fake smile on his face, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure about that?"

"I told you I'm fine!" He snapped slightly at her.

Angel jumped back slightly, he had never snapped at her before. She looked at him confused but decided to ignore it since this was the first time this happened. "Shouldn't we get moving? To see if I can find my teeth?"

Jack hopped off the railing, "Yeah, where do you want to go first?"

Angel noticed he wasn't as chippy and playful as he normally was. In fact, his voice seemed monotone, no emotion at all. "Well I would saw the tower, but we are already here. How about we just walk around and see what we can see."

"Sure," was all he said as he grabbed her hand and flew her down to the street. He was quiet the entire day they were walking around. He would stick to one word replies and never showed any emotion. Finally Angel had all she could take.

She stopped in her tracks and stood in front of him, "Alright what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You haven't talked to me all day, you haven't laughed all day, and for heaven's sake you haven't made it snow once!" All he did was wave his staff with a frown and then snow came down. "You know what I meant Jack Frost!" Now it was her turn to snap.

"Well what do you want me to do?" The first full sentence he had spoken all day.

"Have fun with me!"

"I thought you just wanted to sight see!"

"No, I wanted to be with you!"

"Well I'm nothing special!"

"Yes you are! You are Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, the guardian of fun and the boy I love!" Both of their eyes widened when the sounds of her words hit their ears. One word banged around in Jack's head over and over again. Love, love, love, love. She did love him after all.

"You love me?" He spoke in pure disbelief.

She bit her lip and then took a deep breath, "Yes."

Jack frowned and then his fear began to sink in. He loved her back, but he knew now for some reason that if he loved her, he would never be able to have fun again. "Well don't!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't love you!" Angel's heart sank and Jack's heart broke in two. Angel backed away slowly with her mouth hanging open and tears brimming in her eyes. Without even thinking, like someone was taking him over, he started saying things he never meant, "You are a hideous girl! You don't deserve the name cupid! And I never want to see your face again!" With that he stomped his foot and threw an ice beam at her. Angel ran away as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. Jack then stood in complete fear, he actually threw an ice beam at her! His breaths were short, he couldn't believe what he just did. As fast as he could, he flew off.

Angel ran and ran and ran. She didn't know how far she had ran but she didn't care. She couldn't believe what he said to her. She thought that he could love her if she became a guardian again. She looked up and around her and saw that she was at the arc de triumph. She sat down on a bench and cried.


	10. Broken Hearts

As Jack was flying he came face to face with Pitch, "Well done Jack. You did what you feared most. Lose your precious Angel." Jack turned away not wanting to deal with Pitch at this time. "Well, I guess now it's my turn to keep her company."

Jack froze in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Pitch, "If you dare even touch her. I swear I will destroy you."

"Well you should've thought of that before you broke her poor heart." The shadow man began to laugh and Jack cringed. "It was so easy to get you to say that stuff. All I had to do was put fear in your heart that if you loved her, you would never have fun again."

"You did that?" Jack gripped his staff tight in his fist.

"Of course I did! You always have a bad habit of getting in the way! But now that she never wants to see you again, it will be much easier to kill her again!" With that the man disappeared leaving but an echo of his laugh.

"No! ANGEL!" Jack flew as fast as he could back to Paris. But he had flown so far away, he could only hope he would make it back in time.

Angel sat on the bench crying until she heard someone walking toward her. She wiped her tears and looked up and saw a tall man with black hair. He came in front of her and with a sweet tone he said, "May I sit down?" She heard the British accent and knew he wasn't from Paris. She nodded her head silently and he took a seat. "My dear, why are you crying?"

"My best friend, who I thought could love me, just told me he never wanted to see me again."

"Oh no!" He faked his sincerity. "He didn't."

"He did," Angel sobbed in her hands.

Now any other villain would just kill of the victim, but fear has a way of playing with its prey and giving it slight hope, before it destroys them. "Oh my poor dear. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to give you a tour of Paris."

She looked up at the man and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes of course. It's the least I can after what your friend did to you."

"Thank you." She stood up from her seat and so did he.

"Here, let's take a closer look at the arc shall we?" The man started walking toward the arc. Angel followed behind him looking up at the grand piece of art. "Simply amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Just take a look at the detail on each pillar," he wanted her to take a closer look for some reason. As she stepped forward the man smiled coldly. She ran her fingers over the amazing detail. She smiled, losing herself to the art. She then saw a snowflake inside of a heart. Curiously, she touched it with her pointer finger and a bright light began to shine. The walls moved apart and a small golden box, with a girl with brown hair on the side slide out from the wall. The dark man smiled more as she took the box. The dark man raised his hand to strike when they both heard a sound.

"ANGEL!" Both looked up and they saw Jack flying in to save the day. The man growled and looked back at Angel who was happy and sad at the same time.

"It's too late Jack!" With one swipe of his hand a dark hole appeared underneath Angel and she fell through.

"NO!" Jack flew down trying to catch her but the hole closed up just as he reached it. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Consumed by darkness I suppose. I hope you had one last look at her Jack. Cause it will be your last by the time Valentine's Day comes!" The man disappeared in a swirl of black sand, laughing hysterically.

Jack paced around the giant arc, kicking his feet and groaning about how stupid he was. How could he be so stupid?! He sat down against the wall of the arc, pulled his hood over and…cried.


	11. The Final Battle

Angel wasn't fairing any better. She sat in a swirling pool of darkness, so cold and so alone. All she could think about was Jack. How he hurt her, but was flying back screaming her name. But not in anger, but fear. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and this would be the worst one yet. Spending it in darkness. She sighed and looked at the box in her hand and thought why not. She touched the center blue diamond and suddenly she was engulfed in a scene, it was her memories. She watched as she was alone with no family, no loved ones, nothing. But then she saw a boy with brown hair smiling and laughing. The other her was about to walk up to him but then he ran away. Then a scene moved on and she saw that same boy lying in a bed coughing and curled to his neck in covers. Then she ran off into the frozen woods trying to find someone who could help. That's when she ran so far that she was lost. She looked up and saw the moon high above her. "Moon, please save him! He doesn't even know about me but I can't help but love him! Please I would do anything to save him right now, even give up my own life." When she finished her sentence, the moon beamed down a bright light on her face. She watched as her hair turned blonde, her eyes green, and her rags turned into a bright white long dress. A bow appeared in her hand and on her back two angel wings sprouted and a holder of arrows as well.

"Your name is Cupid. You are to spread love all over the world, because that is your center." And that would be the last thing the moon ever told her.

Cupid flew back as fast as she could to her town and looked inside of a window and saw the boy up and dancing around with his little sister. "Take care, Jack." And with that she flew off and the memories ended.

Angel gasped when the scenes were over, her eyes widen with surprise. She looked around the swirling darkness and she remembered everything. "I am! I am Cupid! The Guardian of love! I saved Jack! I was in love with Jack! And Pitch," her brow furrowed and she growled, "Pitch! He is going to kill Jack and take over again! I have to get out of here!" Suddenly a bright light surrounded her turning her dirty red hoodie into a long white dress, her wings appeared on her back as did her arrow holder. She looked down and saw the bow appear, and she watched as her brown locks turned to golden blonde. She smirked and took one of her arrows and pulled it back in the bow. "It ends now Pitch!" With that she leased the arrow and it struck the dark wall, causing it to break open. She flew out into the world and out of darkness.

Jack sat and cried for the longest time until the sun came up over the horizon. It was Valentine's Day, and all he wanted right now was to spend it with Angel. But he knew who was the cause for that and he was going to destroy him. He blasted off into the air and saw Pitch on top of the Eiffel Tower. Jack darted toward the sinister man with anger boiling in his heart. "Pitch!" Jack yelled over the roaring nightmares the swirled around him.

"Come back for revenge? Let's see what you got!" Like a crack of lighting the two men started fighting. Black sand and ice flying everywhere. The sound was that of thunder ringing through the entire city. Seconds turned into minutes and with every minute Jack was growing weaker and weaker. His speed had slowed and Pitch hit him with his nightmare. Jack began to plummet to the ground. Falling, falling. He was light headed so all he felt was the wind. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Pitch laughing but then he saw Angel's face and he smiled. Suddenly, he was no longer falling. He looked around and saw a beautiful woman with gold hair holding him in her arms. She sat him down on the street and smiled lovingly at him.

"Angel?"

"Cupid," she said and then flew off toward Pitch. This was her fight, not Jacks. "Pitch! You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, the Guardian of love is back! Only for me to kill her once again!" Pitch made arrows of darkness and nightmares and fired them at her. But she dodged each and every one of them. She flew around him, taunting him and teasing him. She took an arrow and fired it at him causing one of his nightmares to disappear. Jack stood up weakly on the ground but then found his inner strength and flew up to the sky. Cupid stopped and looked over at Jack.

"Jack get out of here, this is between me and the old man!"

"I'm not leaving you again!" Jack yelled over the roaring of the darkness.

"How cute, love and fun, teaming up to stop fear! Like you even stand a chance! Remember how Jack yelled at you and called you names!" Pitch yelled to Cupid.

"I didn't mean it! He made me say those things! I don't hate you! I want to spend every day and night with you by my side!"

Cupid's heart stopped and she smiled, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," he smiled lovingly at her but the moment was killed when Pitch swung a scythe of darkness at Cupid. She ducked from the attack and then flew around trying to find his weak spot. While she was doing this Jack was flying around distracting him.

"Cupid! Let it go!" He yelled to her and then she smiled with a gleam in her eyes. She flew behind Pitch, drew her arrow and let out a breath. On her exhale the arrow flew right into his back. Pitch gasped and held his chest. He turned around and Jack could see the arrow sticking out of his back. The arrow turned into a pink aura that consumed him until he and all of his other nightmares were gone. Light returned to the city, spreading its joy over the land. Cupid and Jack landed down on the tower look out and were smiling and laughing. "So this is the real you?"

"Not really, I'm not a fan of the blonde hair."

"Well, to be honest, I think you look better with brown hair."

"But Jack, now I look beautiful." She walked over to the edge of the railing and looked out over the city feeling so confident. Jack rolled his eyes with a smile and hugged her from behind.

"But Angel, you were always beautiful. When you thought that you were ugly, I thought you were beautiful, love"

Cupid's cheeks flushed red as she smiled and turned to face him. "Jack, why did you start calling me love? Was it because I am actually Cupid?"

"To be honest…no. This whole time I have loved you. But I was afraid…I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't feel the same. And I was afraid that if you did love me, that I would live forever and that one day you would die. I couldn't bear to lose you. You are my love, Angel."

"My name is Cupid."

He shook his head, "You will always be my Angel."

Both of them blushed as the sun was shining its bright rays on them, they began to lean in slowly for a kiss. Each one licked their lips and slowly closed their eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist hesitantly, and she put her hands on his shoulders softly. Hearts pumping away in their chest as they each grew closer and closer. Then their lips met. Jack's heart raced as he felt the warmth and tender candy flavor of her kiss. Cupid's heart soared, instead of feeling cold icy chill, she felt the warmth of a summer breeze. The two pulled away slowly, not wanting the kiss to end. Their eyes opened and each one had a blush on their cheeks. Smiles were spread from ear to ear and little fits of laughter were here and there.

"Happy Valentine's Day by the way," Jack said pulling out a frosted rose from his hoodie pocket.

"The first Valentine's Day I wasn't alone, and it's been the best."

"Well I'm glad I could make it that way."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Angel."


	12. Epilogue

Months had passed and Cupid was flying over her home city spreading love far and wide. She flew down and saw little Kasey playing all by herself. Slowly she walked up to her, hoping she would see her. Between Paris and now, Cupid started going by Angel in front of Jack and changed her hair to brown, since Jack seemed to like that better. The little girl looked up and Angel froze, she looked behind her and saw Jack motions forward. She took in a deep breath and walked right up to the girl. "Kasey?"

"Angel? Is that you? You look different."

Angel smiled knowing that Kasey could still see her, "Yeah it's me, but I'm Cupid now."

"You're Cupid?"

"Yeah, you believe in Cupid right?"

"Yeah, you bring love everywhere you go."

"That's right!" Angel then hugged Kasey close to her. "I will going away for a while."

"Away? But who will keep me safe from the bullies?"

"Don't worry Kasey. I won't let anyone hurt you. If you need me, just think of me and Jack and I will come to you as fast as we can!"

"That's right kiddo," Jack said as he walked up beside Angel. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you!" The little girl said with such joy and happiness.

Angel and Jack flew off hand in hand, they flew back to the forest where they met and then to the cliff where they talked. They sat down at the edge and smiled at each other, just enjoying each other's company. Forever.

THE END


	13. Bloopers

**Hey all this is just a fun chapter of bloopers and deleted scenes if I was too make this into a movie. most of these bloopers were just stuff me and my boyfriend were laughing and joking around about, but we thought you would get a kick of them so enjoy**

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Jack, I'm scared," Angel said to the frosted boy as the swirling darkness over took France.

"I know, I am too. But we can-" Suddenly Angel burst into laughter as she watched Pitch do the Macarena on top of the tower. Jack looked up and couldn't help but laugh too.

_CUT!_

_Take two, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Jack..." Angel couldn't even finish her sentence because Pitch was gangnam styling across the set.

_CUT!_

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Jack!" pleaded Angel seeing his anger rise. "Please calm down. Just chill."

"I INVENTED CHILL!" Angel stood there dumb founded but as Jack's smile spread across his face both of them began to laugh.

_CUT!_

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Who's Jack Frost?" The little boy asked Angel.

"Oh no you didn't you little!" Jack yelled as he burst through the doors of his dressing room.

_CUT!_

_Take two, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Who's Jack Frost?" The little boy asked Angel.

"Well he's the-"

"Most awesome, amazing, stupendous person ever!" Jack said with a smile. Angel glared at him and chased him off stage.

_CUT!_

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Now it's time for you to be alone!" Yelled Pitch against the swirling nightmares. "Because you've lost... wait is she Cupid at this point or Angel?"

"Angel!" Director off camera.

"Ok, gotcha. Alright lets do this again."

_Take two, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Now...I can't even remember the bloody line!" Pitch yelled over the laughter of the crew.

_Take five, scene, marker. ACTION_

_"_Now its time for you to be alone!" Yelled Pitch but then saw Jack riding one of his nightmares.

"LUNA IS BEST PRINCESS!" Jack yelled and laughter from Angel could be heard from off set.

"that's it im done!" Pitch walked off set.

Jack smirked and flew to where Pitch should be and imitated him, "now it is time for you to be alone."

He flew over to his marker, "no!"

He flew back, "Yes! for you lost your precious angel!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Where would any guardian of love hid anything," Explained North, "Las Vegas of course." Everyone started laughing and North was confused. "What?"

"Its Paris," one of the crew shouted.

"Oh, gotcha."

_Take two, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Where would any guardian of love hid anything," Explained North, "Paris, England." Again people started laughing.

"France!"

_Take three, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Where would any-"

North was cut off by Bunny jumping out of a hole, "Oi, why ain't in this movie? I'm an important character to this line."

"Cause you're a kangaroo," Jack said.

"Hey, I am not a Kangaroo. I'm a bunny!"

_CUT!_

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION_

"Jack frost is the one that makes the snow days, blizzards, and freezes the lakes in the winter."

*Off set*

"Hey has anybody seen my staff? I mean its a big wooden staff you can't miss it! Did Bunny take it?!"

"Jack, did you check your dressing room," Angel said as she rolled her eyes.

"yes!"

"Go check again."

Quiet..."WHY COULDN'T I FIND IT EARLIER!"

_CUT!_

_Take one, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too Angel," They leaned in to kiss when Pitch stood up from his marker.

"You know im still alive right."

_CUT!_

_Take two, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too Angel," they leaned in to kiss when North came sliding across the set.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes then Tooth came in.

"Hey Jack need help to prepare for the scene?"

"Back off toothy!" Angel said as she pulled an arrow back.

_CUT!_

_take three, scene, marker. ACTION!_

"Jack, I love you."

"I lov-" Just then a giant stone egg marched behind them and Jack just rolled his eyes. "Nope, that's it." Then he flew off.

While Angel proceeded to sing the theme from Titantic. "Jack no wait! MY HEART WILL GO ON!"

_CUT!_

**THE END!**


End file.
